


【利艾】汪洋深不見底，我們受困淺灘

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: *812利艾日*狗血跟狗血還有狗血*運用 一個巨星的誕生
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

I love three things in this world.   
Sun, moon and you.  
Sun for morning, moon for night, and you forever.

臉頰微涼有些癢意，他的伴侶總會在晨間親吻他，零星雨點，像飛鳥振翅抖落的絨羽，手指竄進髮叢中，指腹游移根處，在無聲中表達他那不苟言笑而綿密的愛意，炎夏轉早秋，時熱時冷，氣溫開始變得不穩定，現在的薄毯子對他來說有些發寒，他不斷往那個溫暖的懷抱蹭，最後光榮的摔下沙發……

他在沙發時的睡姿很糟，睡著的時候已經不知道翻來覆去幾圈，被子早纏繞在他身上，於是當艾倫落地，他還像具木乃伊掙扎了幾下，一時掙脫不開又瀉了氣的乾脆躺平。地板冰冷，沁過來背脊由下而上寒涼刺骨，被子還纏住了他的臉，讓他無奈的在地板哀了一聲。  
他的專屬懷抱，已經在半年前離開他了。  
自從那之後他就沒再睡床，從前倒是挺喜歡一個人滾大床的爽感，可現在無法獨自面對那空著的位子還曾經有個溫度的事實。

他搭上了大學臨近畢業的結婚潮，然而現在，盡頭盼來的卻是一張離婚協議。都半年了，每每醒來都會有伴侶還在身邊的幻影，不論是體溫還是臉頰的輪廓都清晰的不可思議，想再摸摸他，才發現這些都是夢。  
只要閉上眼，他就還能假裝，丈夫總是溫柔的順過他的頭髮，用骨節拂過頰側。

折騰了一會他靠在沙發盤腿，滑著螢幕裡這禮拜的行程，除了公司的工作外，假日還塞了打工，不這樣不行，否則空檔的日子他無法停止去想他深愛過的前夫。

啊…但是…這似乎就是他們如今分道揚鑣的源頭。

事業嘛，就只是個沒有指望的小企業上班族，渾渾噩噩，平日下班後就到酒吧駐唱，在台上唱到中段他已經看到坐在長吧台前的人，休息時間他立刻衝到人身旁，來者抱住艾倫，並對剛拉下吉他的弗洛克比了一個中指。

「妳怎麼有空過來？」看到老友突然出現在花花綠綠的人群裡，他又驚又喜，畢竟大家已經不是學生了。

「兩個月前通過電話後你又從群組消失了，來看看你把自己搞成什麼樣子。」她的沉著文靜藉由那一身黑蕾絲的典雅洋裝具象出來，她不染頭髮的，保持那一貫浮光瀲灩的黝黑，果然他們家族多少有同樣氣質。

他一面拉開卡座，帶著有些躍動的聲調而不嘈雜「妳絕對想不到，弗洛克那傢伙直接報名了音樂節，我們這名不見經傳的小團體竟然還真的一次就上了，最近為了幾首新歌準備的緊。」

他口渴，酒保滑過來的一杯冰塊水被他紮實接握，仰頭咕咚咕咚地一飲而盡。他隨興以手背抹去嘴角的水痕，無意間瞟到了女孩的新妝點。

「妳穿舌環了？！」

「聽說口起來不錯。」米卡莎的拇指和食指捻出了一個圈放在嘴巴前。

「哦、哇哦……」他的腦海第一個浮現米卡莎的男友，他的死黨讓，耳殼上有了一朱紅，略微擰眉淺笑，他有時候會為直白的話羞赧。

她輕輕勾起嘴角，全身上下一片融入夜裡的黑，唯有那膚色瓷白以及唇上的艷紅，她點了一杯低酒精的藍柑橘，給艾倫要了杯蘇打水，彼此抿了抿杯口，她道。

「有跟我那位遠房長輩聯絡嗎？」

他不會為此生氣，這就是心裡地位不同的差別，換作一般人他已經捲起袖子招呼，然而他現在只是平靜的搖搖頭。

「其實根本不是如你說的吧？因為你不成熟所導致，性生活不協調？」她以手背撐頭，風情萬種的半寐著眼瞧著對方，如期看到他的青梅竹馬噴出他口裡的清水。

「……妳跟男生說話的方式還是，改改吧……讓某部分還真是辛苦。」

「長大後才發現，你這點跟其他男生不一樣，欺負起來頗有趣。」

「……得了吧真是……」青年苦笑的撫撫脖子。

「你就是這樣，正經到衝過頭，沒有同年齡人該有的一些幼稚，反倒誤了事。」

認真談話時，艾倫很快收了剛才還遊刃有餘的調笑情緒，事實上也不是他認為該收斂，而是單想起，他沒辦法將那些日子用淺淡的方式帶過，一笑置之，那是他活了二十來年，頭一個深刻的東西。

「他沒找過你？」

「沒有，除了剛離的那個月把產權分清，處理完後我們就沒再聯絡過了。」

「你想他嗎？」

「……挺想的……」何止想，好似他從未離開過。他開始想把手裡的水換成酒，可是他沒有借酒澆愁的習慣，因為他根本喝不醉，只會讓腹腔充盈一肚子酒水。

「那何不去找他？」

「我不會的……」

「還是，你在意這個？」女孩用兩指將側邊的髮流勾起，在眼角下方露出了一道弦月形的粉色淺疤「小學過後正是難搞叛逆的年紀，我爸媽請他來跟我談談，在過程裡我出言不遜，惹惱他了。」

艾倫聽著，手也不住的摸著相對的位置，那裡也有一個跟米卡莎相似的傷痕。

「就如同妳說自己出言不遜，錯的是我……不過，我沒有吃回頭草的意思，雖然他是我唯一交往過的對象，可他也表態了，他提出的不會當兒戲隨便出口，所以別有往來，他這麼交代過我。」

「真狠。」

「呵、是吧。」

縱然朋友也是貴客，但他還有一票的觀眾需要滿足，時間差不多了，他又回到台上。  
吧台裡的人推了一小杯給她，似乎是為她離開前做個最後的收尾。

「你不是挺怕我們家的嗎？」

「我怕的只有妳那位陰陽怪氣的表叔，他只針對我。」

女孩挑眉提出疑問，捏著玻璃杯的細腳搖了搖，裡頭的莓果隨冰塊擠撞浮沉，壓榨出更多的酸澀。她將杯子挪高，裡頭的顏色透過酒櫃的展示燈打映在她的黑瞳上，一圈鮮紅、一圈櫻粉。

“我指的是，你因此不行動。”艾倫的腦海停在米卡莎最後說的話。

他不太確定是否因為愛情前面還有個尊嚴，他只是面對未來亂的可以。他曲腳坐在沙發上，筆記本擱在膝蓋，邊放空一遍遍弔唁，隨性輕哼，他睜開眼，抬頭靠在沙發背上不看筆尖的振筆疾書。

I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in  
我縱身躍入深淵中，親眼看著自己沉沒  
I'll never meet the ground  
明知這樣的深水沒有盡頭

老實說，他真的很想念當初，丈夫很偶爾在耳邊，那輕聲細語的我愛你，從交往到結婚，到他們分別，次數大概十根手指頭數的出來，他的小心翼翼，格外彌足珍貴。

有些東西就是稀少，你才會感受到它的重量。


	2. Chapter 2

Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what Spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling, kiss me

他的手指熟稔的遊走在琴鍵，那帽沿總遮去他一半的面容，你並不了解他，但你會從他的歌聲感受到他的生命，他的熱誠。  
他的純粹天然，他的獨立果敢。

還有我們都逃不過的毀壞本能。

後背有一個溫熱物體不斷抵著他，往他靠，他有依稀知覺認為自己已經在床鋪邊界，那人再推，他就要掉下去了。

「艾倫……別擠……」

「喵唔？」

利威爾一秒驚坐，是他的貓，因為突然的動作，貓咪也彈了一下，毛全都豎了起來，愣愣的看著大幅度動作的主人，隔一會才重新窩到主人的懷裡。  
好像能理解這個人的跌宕起伏，長毛羽絨般的尾柔順的捲著男人的手臂，用自己覆蓋綿軟皮毛的身體去塞滿主人的胸膛。

那種沒入水中窒息性的瞬息清醒，致使心跳猛然，他喘著粗氣，有些顫抖的將手放上，慢慢輕撫那溫熱的身軀。

「抱歉、嚇到妳了，翡翠。」

又是一個在嘈雜中甦醒的一天，鬧鐘響徹，外頭熙來攘往的人聲、車聲，一夜恍惚夢境的疲憊顯現在微紫的眼袋上，清醒對他來說亦是現實亦是仍在夢中，額角有沒真正睡飽產生的發脹不適感。  
轉頭看向時鐘，指針的走動清晰地宛如震耳雷鳴，捧了一手清涼洗淨臉，換上制式服裝，整了整衣領，由後往前順，他隨手梳揉了一下髮流來到客廳，打開電視伴隨不斷重複的新聞播報，拿起擺在桌上的商業周刊。  
眼神似是認真，可沒有聽進任何聲音訊息。聲音現在的作用只剩陪伴，內容已不重要，男人的世界安靜的可以。  
一杯冰涼鮮奶下肚，一併喝下人本的悲涼與孤寂。

手機不斷在眼前震動、發亮，他只是冷冷的瞟沒有打算接起，對方終於放棄後，停滯了幾秒，手機才重新亮起發來訊息。

“利威爾，你還記得下午的新進說明會嗎？我不好去打擾，所以結束後聯絡我，說定啦。”

依舊是吵雜的電視、吵雜的都市、吵雜的人們。

「差點給他忘了……」

說實在他最近不怎麼想出席任何有關工作的場合，此時的聽覺像是放大一般，如果去人多的地方以他現在的狀態可能負荷不來，而且聽覺混淆了他平常的感官，只感到頭痛欲裂。

「教頭，你最近飛的線很多？」

「其實還好，減班了不少，還有，別那樣叫我、法蘭。」

「是——學長，那這週末去……」青年仰頭比了比喝酒的手勢，利威爾笑了笑，交代他別那麼鬆懈。

可每回落地後，喝的爛醉的都是利威爾，沒有一次例外。

「我陪你回去吧。」

「不用，上了車就到家了，進屋我傳個訊息總行吧？」

「唉，好吧好吧……你不太讓人放心啊。」

還好他總能順利的付清車錢，走下代駕，雖說將鑰匙對準、插入鎖孔此刻是多麼嚴苛的一道手續。  
步伐蹣跚、艱難，繞過門廊堆積的紙箱貨物，最後帶著酒精的渾沌感直接面朝下的栽進床鋪裡。

他本該要唾棄一身酒氣，如今他卻感激有這種方式，來淹沒那股熟悉的味道。  
翡翠都會在這時優雅的跳到他身旁，用她松鼠般的蓬鬆尾巴繞過他的主人。  
他翻了個身，扯鬆胸口的領帶、解開幾顆釦子，拉著領口搧走些許體熱。

如果現在能有一杯醒酒茶那該有多好。

機師於他而言也不是多風光的職業。人們總妄想欽羨他們的閱歷走訪，實質不然。  
短程的平均四五天在外爾後歸宅，起飛落地在他國之外，其餘時間都貢獻在飛行上，飛多了，有時候連心神都留在了天空上。  
凌空的閉塞感，久而久之忘了初衷，倒比較接近一個制式設定的工具。  
通常他們的人際圈會變得侷限，除非親朋好友本身也身處這個領域，否則日子久了自然漸行漸遠，更遑論一段戀情。

然而人生盡在你預料不到的地方分歧。  
可以說，他無可救藥的愛上一個孩子，男孩。  
毫不忌諱相處時短，甚至打破利威爾一直以來對情感束縛的預想，可最後飽嚐面對牽絆隨之而來的挫敗不是艾倫，而是他。  
從沒想過，最後依然敗在聚少離多這個死胡同上的竟然還會是自己。

他懂了，墜入情網是多麼要命。  
他替孩子設想過，他正直青春年華，他還經歷的不夠多、走的不夠遠，因此想方設法讓自己能在他的人生裡多做停留。  
飛回國的當晚他會馬不停蹄回到同居的屋子，他會準備意想不到只有他阿克曼機長能辦到的驚喜，曾經，小夥子和朋友們去旅行的班機，他的機長男友就是透過廣播求婚的。

“利威爾，這支鑰匙是給你的。”

當艾倫那摀住他雙眼的手撤下，眼前是一棟坐落於近郊的精華地段，白色為基調的雙層別墅。他們還有專屬的花園，艾倫知道，比起水泥叢林他相對渴望寧靜。

“這以後就是我們的家。”

他永遠記得，什麼叫喜出望外，他難掩內心的慷慨激昂，眼眶燒灼，而艾倫由後摟著他，下頷抵在他的髮頂上，輕輕說著，輕輕帶著他，隨之搖曳。

“我不會再遇到像你這樣愛我的人，我會拼盡所能，把一切最好的留給你。”

儘管閱覽繁華、坐擁成就，也許名聲顯赫，但卻遙遠不及，他已經能夠想像，熾熱的仲夏夜，彼此無拘無束、了無掛礙的擁抱。

“我想跟你在這度過一輩子。”

結婚後的第一個大禮，是艾倫給利威爾的生日禮物，人生的第一桶金，第一間房。  
在他這樣年輕的歲數完成男人的其一夢想，他的小男友如此努力，有誰看了不動心。  
不過，艾倫隱瞞了一件事。

他超齡的執著，帶來了意想不到的後果。

***

那裡不會充斥旖旎的紅，不會有爛俗的強光閃爍，唯有平民版的奢華格調。  
年久搭建的表演台有幾處翹起的木頭，一個沒注意就會勾到絆倒，而他毋須去看，也能走到他想去的地方。

他的聲音很特別，沒有青春期轉音的破嗓。  
它已經成熟似的，同時擁有女伶的渾厚，又不失男孩的清亮。  
孩子才15歲，他有自覺，他只來唱歌，不沾酒。只拿取自己需要的，不帶走多餘的。

台上流瀉婉轉的歌聲令人舒暢，酒客都相當安然的欣賞，等人休息時才會恢復聊天聲量，那是對他的無形肯定。  
所以男孩在台上除了沈浸外，實際還是能察覺到別於往常的動靜，例如動作大了，因此門上的搖鈴響了一會還未停。  
他有一定功底，況且歌唱是他如呼吸般自然的泉源，稍稍分神去打量其他事還是辦的到的。  
進來了幾個人浩浩蕩蕩，他們壓低音量融入周遭，似乎是帶人來這裡所以還有細微的談話。  
沒來過的那個人沒有很興奮投入酒水，倒是在和同伴的對話後，順著指點似的往台上，往男孩這直勾勾的瞧。

他們四目相接，艾倫巧妙的迴避掉，他不是沒和觀眾對到眼過，只是，這人好看的令他留心。  
他小心翼翼的在歌唱間數次的去看那個人的長相，趁他重新與人談話，或是他不太適應這種環境而低頭看向指尖。  
側面看過去，他的下顎骨精削、薄唇、銀灰色的眼瞳，眼周深沉，氣色陰鬱，可能是讓人無法招架的個性，可是艾倫錯了，因為之後，那個人總會在不經意對他投以淡淡的微笑。

頻率不是密集，大約是一、兩星期一次，但足以讓他記住這個人，該說他耀眼也不對，應該是他的視線太過明白。  
自從之前他們一伙人來過之後，偶爾一些時刻只有他支身一人前來，他會挑比較沒有人擋住視野的位置。有時他像是下完班來到這，一身西服得體，不曉得是幹甚麼行業的。有回，他淋雨過來，整個人濕答答狼狽不堪的入內，水印延伸到他所坐的位置，就算燈光黯淡也一樣能找到他。

他會是欲擒故縱、放長線釣大魚嗎？  
時間積累，艾倫不得不正視，他主動要接近這名老到店裡的男人的心思。

「嗯……可能有點突然，先生，我想……我該來打聲招呼。」

「怎麼說？」

「您很常來捧場。」

「捧場？我只是來喝酒。」他在調侃，一邊又握住杯緣啜了一口，證明自己的說法似的。

「一直投來目光，然後只點一杯酒嗎？我老闆要是知道了也許會怪我頭上。」男孩半是無奈的聳肩。

他笑了。

「您別捉弄我了，不然我也許不敢道謝。」

他的氣場駭人，可當他面對孩子時，他清楚感受到他變得不銳利「好的，我也不希望把好不容易想交談的對象嚇跑了。」

孩子也笑了。

「哪裡學的？」

「您指……正規的音樂訓練嗎？沒有。」

「那就是天賦了。」

「過獎了，只是不足掛齒的樂趣。」

「人生就是需要樂趣。」

他們開始有了交集，不是每一次，如果有空檔，孩子會趁那時來和他談話，休息，或是下班後一起轉移到店外的街燈下。

「你不是未成年嗎？卻看起來很忙碌。」

「這邊賺的錢比較少可讓我快樂，我另外還在餐廳當酒侍和接待，因為身高蒙混的過去，那裡薪水給的高，但領班老愛刁難我。」

艾倫˙耶格爾是醫生家庭裡的小兒子。父母溺愛，倒沒有強制他要接下事業，他在懵懂摸索的少年時代盡想著獨當一面，在學期間就有了打工的想法，有些店家會怕童工爭議而拒絕，要不反向局面，不對等薪資。

「這個年紀，我會建議你先把另一邊辭了，錢並非是萬能解答，有了更多時間投入，也許你會看到不同的世界。」

「……這個嘛……我會好好考慮看看。」生活血淋淋的橫在眼前，有些事不是那麼簡單就能拋開一切去實踐。

利威爾會那麼提議也是就對孩子的觀察，那個酒吧裡多數客源是年長者，沒有年輕人會想去喝悶酒，因為駐店的小巨星是個老歌愛好者。  
男人對孩子的喜好如數家珍，木匠兄妹、老鷹合唱團、批頭四，廣闊到他國或海外的70年代歌手。

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
他的眼神輕吻我  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
笑容輕掠過他的嘴角  
Voila le portrait sans retouche  
那是他毫不掩飾的形象  
De l'homme auquel j’appartiens  
我屬於這個男人  
Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
當他將我擁入懷  
Qu'il me parle tout bas  
聽著他對我低喃  
Je vois la vie en rose.  
我看見玫瑰色的人生  
Il me dit des mots d’amour  
他對我情話綿綿  
Des mots de tous les jours  
好像永遠都說不完  
Et ça me fait quelque chose.  
這對我而言無與倫比  
Il est entré dans mon coeur  
甜膩的情感流入我心扉  
Une part de bonheur  
一股幸福的暖流  
Dont je connais la cause.  
我知道那是從何而來  
C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui dans la vie  
漫漫人生中，那就是他之於我，也是我之於他  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie.  
他對我以生命起誓

一個15歲情竇初開的男孩，那情歌唱的太過露骨、太過陶醉，但利威爾深知，他不為誰，他是為自己的靈魂在釋放。  
但那純情的音色真摯流露了一位納粹生還者苦澀而不被世人諒解的一生、她與有婦之夫不被允許的愛戀。  
再生硬的人都可以為他的詮釋泛紅眼框，鼻尖酸澀。

慣例的休息，孩子蹦躂下台，他們之間現在有了不同，是艾倫會用輕快跳步跑來找他。

「你的發音……太讓人驚艷，你的法文很好。」

「一點都不好，我不會也看不懂。」一定是顯而易見的疑惑所以艾倫接續，但藏不住他有些邪佞的意味「沒人說不可以用背的。」

他拿出一本小冊子，裡頭有法文曲子的簡譜，上面另外備註了拼音。

「反正這只是我的小打工。」他們相視而笑，從隱晦到敞開接納，他的笑容甜美，這一個對眼，讓男人一流連就是三四年，不過酒錢帳單永遠只有一杯。

他覺得自己也活了夠久，30年夠他了解，幸福只是一種寓言，不完滿、不自由、不能率性而為才是現實，然而他現在碰上了打破他概括論點的人。

這便是他玫瑰般的人生，玫瑰般的你。


	3. Chapter 3

利威爾的早晨是在一陣逼死人不用錢的敲門聲開始。

「四眼，妳再碰我家的門一下，一、下，我會把妳的眼鏡直接從正臉打到後腦勺去。」他從臥房走出來，在客廳下通牒，聲音不大，但足夠清晰傳到門外的人耳裡，而對方則大聲的嚷嚷。

「好，我不跟你家的門過不去，你只要來打開它讓我進去就行！」

「我為什麼要讓妳進來？」他們明明隔了道牆，但利威爾卻像人就在眼前般的，雙臂交疊於胸的不耐煩。

「好讓我確認你死了沒——」他站在裡頭都能想像外面那個女瘋子是將手放在臉側大喊。

「如果我死了不會在這回妳話，我會飄出去扭斷妳的脊椎，最後機會，來做什麼，我會視情況決定下次見面不打死妳。」

「我說了，來確認你死了沒有好繼承你的財產。」然後裡頭真沒聲音了，利威爾已經回房不想再聽她胡鬧。

——咔。

「哇哦……」

「——你他媽……」

他聽到幾秒的金屬聲接著是鐵門打開的聲音連忙衝出來，就看到人真的已經進到屋內，他不想給人知道的全呈現在老友眼前。

「……既然會開鎖敲什麼敲？」

「嘿，再怎麼說也是擅闖民宅，我還是該問過你啊！誰叫我們明明在同一家公司你簡直突然憑空消失一樣都沒跟我飛同梯，不過，我現在好像能懂了……」

他用力捂了捂太陽穴無言以對，視線落在腳尖，左移一步不是、右挪一步也不對，最後瀉了氣的雙手撐腰撇過頭。

「你這是……發生了什麼？雖然沒堆垃圾，但依你的潔癖來說這就是垃圾屋……」

他們從學生時代就是朋友，到如今也快二十載，利威爾一直給她的印象就是逼近神經質的整潔，以前她的桌子還是利威爾拿消毒劑擦的，套句對方的話，這段孽緣延續到他們入了航空業，脫離菜鳥階段，直到半年前，她的置物櫃依然是丟給利威爾去照顧，然而。  
洗好的衣服連折都沒折全隨處散放在沙發上，椅座縫還陷進了貌似是內褲和一隻襪子垂在那，制服襯衫全是放到風乾發皺，看來應該都是要穿時一早熨的。茶几堆滿了機師的匯報，以及他早已滾瓜爛熟，實習生時期的教學冊子。低頭發現剛用力打開的大門，後面壓扁了數個紙箱，才走沒幾步，瞟見了臥室也是一樣悽慘，凌亂的棉被和衣物像是能令人安心的堡壘，翡翠倒是樂得睡在中間的空位。

半年前發生什麼，他們心知肚明。

「你何必瞞著我？只是，我想聽聽理由。」

「……我有意識的在弄亂，畢竟艾倫……住過這，我們同居了好些年……」剛離婚分清彼此的東西後整個空蕩蕩的，不止有形的事物，還有抽掉相依相戀、重新變得綽綽有餘的時間。

他頭一遭無法習慣打掃的有條不紊的住處，空蕩只會提醒他，他曾經有一個填滿他生活的，重要的傢伙。

家裡其實隨處可見，一些不是男人本來擁有的東西，像是那放在電視旁的大布偶。

「那麼那個呢？怎麼不丟了？」不是都說睹物思情嘛。

當她直截了當的指著那個娃娃，明明是指著物品，卻以為戳的是男人的心口，戳刺了英雄阿基里斯的腳踝，瞬間讓他瓦解。

「……韓吉妳知道我沒辦法……」她一輩子都不可能去想像利威爾哭是什麼樣子。

他的虎口掐著雙眼，一手死緊咬著腰際，他的牙齒陷入唇肉，哭聲藏在那飄走的尾音裡。

她沒再逼問他，只是走過去，擁抱那破天荒暴露脆弱的老友。

「喔喔，好乖好乖哦……委曲了，我們Levi底迪。」

「妳去死啊……」

他試過了結有關艾倫的一切，可每次拎起那個娃娃的耳朵都像是一個拿不動的基石固定在那。  
那是艾倫很喜歡很重視的東西之一，但重新釐清關係劃分界線後，他選擇留下它。  
男人還記得，當時他頂著疲憊的神色這麼對他說：意義太深，反而帶不走。

***

他想，他愛上了那裡波本的味道。

有了跨出一步、多了一層的熟識後，利威爾發覺這小夥子並非他惦記的一個形象。  
他其實很尖銳，放蕩不羈，但在那溫柔的場合盡力收起自己鋒利的爪子。

「我照你說的做了！」利威爾當下有些困惑，可不全然是面對艾倫突然雀躍的自說自話，而是孩子倏地離他相當近，那雙寶石般閃爍的杏眼令人目不轉睛、令人心悸「餐廳那我不幹了，他們把對不上的帳推給我，領班帶頭咬定是我偷的錢，我還把侍服扔在他臉上！」

他忍不住去摸那孩子的髮頂。他只不過在闡述一件事，一個生活上的插曲，卻像是來討糖吃，凡是利威爾的認同，都是糖。但男孩不知道自己蜜的像是糖浠。

「今天能提早下班，你趕著回家睡覺嗎？」

「這話是我該問的，小朋友，你家沒門禁？」

「他們知道我在這打工呢，我想出去透透氣再回去。」

「哈、才幾歲毛都還沒長齊在跟我談透氣？」

「那麼就是沒空囉？」艾倫的眼神向下，嘴角淺淺的勾著弧度，像一根魚鉤刺進利威爾的心裡，將它懸在上頭，他也收了剛才的嘲弄態度，把手搭上艾倫交疊於吧台桌上的雙手。

「當然有……」

還沒到打烊時刻，結束歌唱節目後的店裡正熱鬧喧騰，利威爾在門口等孩子去後邊拿取他的隨身物品，沒想到從員工休息室出來便被人攔在窄小的通道口。

「那麼晚了怎麼會有小孩在這呢？」

「不好意思請讓開，我趕時間，先生。」

「這是要上哪去？不如繼續跟我喝幾杯，我等下還能陪你回家比較安全是吧？一舉兩得。」艾倫往旁閃男子依然糾纏不休，幾番往復，那平常流露媚色的眼神在男子未意識到的情況下轉為兇光。

你可能會打抱不平，平時看好孩子的大人們怎沒一個挺身而出正在一邊袖手旁觀，因為，他們寧可留在座位上也不想錯過即將上演的好戲。

「那應該是頭一次來的吧哈哈哈……」

「一定是啊，別囉唆了你賭多少？」

「嘖嘖、可憐……上帝祝福他……」

這個酒吧環境算當地數一數二的，只不過很偶爾還是會有麻煩，因為男孩清秀的臉孔，只差在，他不是吃素的。

就在周圍客人窸窸窣窣的形成一個小型賭盤，那個稍微被酒精薰昏腦子的傢伙為了確認孩子是男是女，一把摸到了小巧的屁股加上問價，霎時一聲慘叫，跟著此起彼落的喧嘩。

「啊哈！猜對了，一擊必殺一拳擊倒，付錢付錢。」

「呿，這蠢驢還真不耐打。」只要是這裡的常客都知道，不要隨便去惹他們的小紅牌艾倫˙耶格爾。

由於店內紛擾越漸四起，本來在遠處的利威爾發覺人群騷動，再來聽見部分內容暗叫不妙衝上前，越過人群是艾倫與一個大塊頭男子的糾紛場景。

艾倫正打算揪起男子的衣領再餵對方一點排頭，餘光捕捉到男人正往他這邊瞧他是立刻撤了要動作的手，驚覺躺在地上的傢伙還在哀哀叫，他立刻換個方向把惹事的客人擋在身後，用腳跟往後狠狠的跺了幾下要人閉嘴。

搞什麼？！老子正在戀愛，害我在喜歡的人面前出洋相殺了你啊！

「艾倫，怎麼回事？！有受傷嗎？」

「嗯，我這裡擦傷了……」他邊說邊像委屈的小貓捂著肉爪撫著自己的手背骨節。剛握拳揍人的一點紅痕……

「畜生……」他狠瞪了一眼地上的大老粗，而大老粗欲哭無淚「我叫警察。」

「別別別！」見狀，艾倫湊到利威爾耳邊說這樣他未成年工作的事也會曝光，順勢推著人趕緊離開了現場。

男人在前開道，牽住艾倫的手即將離去，地板上被整得奄奄一息的傢伙用一種古怪的聲線道。

「你……你竟然……一直瞄著別人蛋踹，你有沒有道德？」

「應該沒有。」孩子連想都沒想，在利威爾看不見的死角又往人胯下補了一腳。

鐵罐哐噹哐噹滾下來，利威爾拿出掉下來的冷飲，藉由足夠的冰冷給人冰敷，自動販賣機前是露天停車場，他們就坐在輪擋上，入夜不熱鬧的地方就顯的非常安靜。

「果然還是會有事，那種地方……對於你一個孩子來說不安全。」鐵罐代替了冰袋，一會被人提起又按壓在腫脹的地方，他本差點脫口而出要孩子別待在那，但想起自己也不是在全然安穩的環境下長大，而他也絕對不是看上去那樣弱不禁風，因此即時煞車，不料孩子像能讀懂他的顧慮，依然有些慌亂而又戰戰兢兢的說。

「……我習慣在這唱歌了，我不能沒有它，利威爾……能不要要我離開嗎？拜託……」

「我不可能要你停止，只不過，換個地點也是一種選擇……話說在前，我沒有任何權利干預你的人生。」

「嗯……謝謝你，總提出適當的建議給我……可是，非這間酒吧不可……要是我沒在這，我們就不會相遇。」

當時的他是如此懇切，唱歌本來是他的生命，不知道何時又多賦予了一層意義。

男人的目光從那麥麩色的肌膚離開，抬眸對望，他們還不曾這麼明白的看進對方的眼底，他凝視那雙藍鋯色的瞳彩，慎重的托起艾倫的手，親吻那因為冰敷微微凍紅的骨節，然後兩人相視而笑，夜幕低垂，世界仍舊燦爛。


	4. Chapter 4

嗯……他們在交往嗎？會不會只是他單方面的一頭熱，把讚賞誤以為情愫？可僅僅是喜歡歌聲，會心動到足以讓人去親吻一個男生的手？  
還不明白嗎艾倫，他沒有吻你，就像騎士之於公主、鋼琴之於手，兩名男性，不可能的。

那，撫摸大腿該算什麼？

利威爾半小時前壓車過彎，他在他的重機後座，穿梭於城市裡，在最後跨過天際線、衝破枷鎖似的進到了筆直的大道。  
一路上，只要遇到停等男人都會將手搭在他的大腿上，或是往下滑到小腿隔著微硬的牛仔褲把玩揉捏著那裏的肌肉。

想回來，除了在酒吧碰面，這是他第一次和利威爾出來。  
沒有舞台，沒有掌聲，沒有天賦異稟的裝飾，沒有觀眾之前的耶格爾，就他們倆。單純的他們倆。

舉止有些越線的親暱感，那麼此刻趴靠在男人背上也能被原諒吧？  
太陽把黃沙曬得焦灼，整片曠原傳來熾熱的氣味，似乎把他們體溫也曬得更為火燙，也許是紫外線的緣故艾倫的臉頰才會洋溢一點紅，而不是情感快速滋長的雀躍。

當孩子總算離開那隆高的椅座，他的屁股已經有些歷經顛頗的痠疼，他跳下車伸了個大懶腰，徹底的舒展開筋，足板離地僅剩腳尖，連衣服也跟著上掀露出了他好看的腰際，他高舉著雙臂，像要接近到那耀眼的太陽，與之相齊。

利威爾看著他的背影，那露出的微笑有一種近似於為人父的驕傲與寬慰，他拿下安全帽掛在後照鏡上，看向那個完全沒有因為他們的最終目的地掃興的人，手臂夾著一個防水墊朝他走去。  
他在烈日下撢開鋪墊在沙土上，在旁邊架設好遮陽，還準備了枕頭，兩個人就躺在這荒涼的風力發電機底下乘涼小眠。

這可能是這世界上最糟最不浪漫的一場約會了。可是艾倫這麼天馬行空時卻止不住嘴角勾起，他平躺仰望掛著晴日而照耀到泛白的天空，一點痕跡都沒有，久久才從視野裡滑過一隻鷹，也許叼著野兔正要歸巢吧，而那野兔，跟自己也蠻像的。

他翻過身，抱著枕頭伏趴往利威爾湊近。

「你不跟我說說話嗎？」

而用雙臂枕著的男人睜開一眼。

「你不是沒話聊就會尷尬的個性。」

他可真了解自己。透徹，像他們相處了好多年。

「我不尷尬，是我想說話，你不理我無所謂，剛剛有隻傘蜥蜴用兩條腿跑過去，可能是沙子太燙了。」

如果是完全不對稱的人們，此時不會像利威爾一樣問，真的？在哪？

「我也想說話了。」氣溫很高，還好風足夠涼爽，捲走會讓人流汗的燥熱還帶來滾草的土腥氣息「我老早想問你，你開放給人點歌嗎？」

該回話的人似乎遲疑了點，利威爾稍稍抬頭看看他，男孩正撐著下頷凝視他，艾倫單是看著利威爾就笑盈盈的，男人再看他，也像反射一般，笑容也轉印到他臉上。  
除了他們的談話和發電機緩緩吹動的轟隆運轉聲，他們多數時候很安靜，心裡的甜都呈現在表象上。

「也有人點歌過，嘿，別點我不會的為難我就行。」

「當然是你會的，我想聽，我第一次看見你時，你正在唱的。」

「哇齁……這是在考驗我記憶力了，歌名是？」

「我知道是老歌，但很不巧我偏偏沒留心過那首，直到聽你唱，回味無窮，不知道為什麼，每看見你腦海總響起那旋律……」他嘗試回憶但完全想不出叫什麼，只能用哼的。

「換句話說，請握緊我的手……換句話說，親愛的，吻我。」他則循著曲調唱出相應的歌詞。

利威爾覺得這孩子天天都在說情話，或是他的存在本身就是情話。  
如果哪天他無法再聽到這首歌，他會在內心默默譴責，是孩子讓他萬劫不復。

他時而頑皮、時而激靈，像躲在灌木叢裡伺機而動的幼崽，他一步步試探，一步步照著自己的計劃越界，最後艾倫是如願的靠在利威爾的胸口哼歌，度過那個老鷹大肆獵殺的午後。

是不是他睡覺都是如此？  
他穿著一件寬鬆的Ｔ恤，一側領口因為抱著布偶聳肩滑落，他的頭髮比剛認識時長了，伏貼在睫毛邊，讓利威爾忍不住去用指節撩開那些碎髮，零星的細碎動靜喚醒了他。  
他顫抖著惺忪的雙眼，眼皮隨之帶動羽扇在眼下形成搖曳的樹影，接著在迷茫間鎖定眼前的人後，才慢慢使他清晰意識。

「……真不可思議，你在我家？你是真的？」

「是啊。」他摸摸孩子的頭，即便本該有被齜牙咧嘴打開的風險，但他勝券在握，篤定他絕不會將爪子伸向自己，艾倫已經舒服的半瞇起眼。對外，他可以是隻尚且年幼的百獸之王，對於男人，他只想作一隻撒嬌的小家貓。

「你怎麼進來的？」

「難道你想聽是偷偷爬窗，或者煙囪？按電鈴，你父母讓我進屋，我們聊好一會了，他們說你睡的晚，他們不介意我上來看你。」在利威爾輕輕捏著他的耳殼時，他的眼眶有些熱了，戀慕的人在他的房間、在私人的領域內，而父母看來是蠻默認這個快速入侵至此的人。

過於幸福了。

「那麼喜歡？你是小孩子嗎？」他指艾倫抱著的那個巨大布娃娃，那天可說是前衛的約會結束後，倒是接回一個相當普通的行程，在商城的電動遊樂場忘記是誰起頭的較勁，幾乎玩遍所有機台，最後以夾娃娃機收尾。利威爾本只是玩心大開隨便夾了一個最大的，塞給艾倫任他是要送人或是拿去估價變賣，誰知那個比他高的男孩是抱得死緊不肯讓了。

「前陣子過16歲生日了，但還算是孩子吧？」

利威爾的笑變得很淡了，淺淺的，氣氛有些安靜但不壞，因為那像在醞釀些什麼，心如擂鼓，好似預告著接下來的劇情即將來到高峰。  
上半身順著手擺放在床的位置越湊越近，利威爾就在他眼前了，他清楚看見男人的銀色眸子在躍動，像在打量猶豫，像在徵求同意。他是從利威爾的眼睛裡看見自己是什麼樣的表情的，他沒有闔眼，有些緊張，但更重要的是，他從一點面積的碰觸得到溫柔與安穩。

「我是，第一次跟人接吻。」他摸摸唇瓣，舌尖探了一點點出來舔拭，汲取剛才殘餘的滋味。有點甜，還有利威爾的氣味。

「沒跟女孩子接過吻？」額與額相抵，孩子被利威爾壓的靠回了枕頭上，因為很近，呼吸都觸動彼此的皮膚帶來羽毛般的搔癢，嬉笑著鼻樑摩挲。

「我沒興趣。」這麼說著的他，主動的再度摟住利威爾，含吻那薄唇。

是真的了，艾倫。他愛你。

＊＊＊

“他前陣子一直把自己關在房裡，最近總算想唱歌了……雖然是稍微不同的方向，是他以前的同學，在玩band，現在偶爾也有在我投資的bar活動，他們不定時在各處的live house和餐廳表演……”

“我知道了，感謝你不斷與我聯繫，事情到此也算告一段落了，不必再聯絡。”

“悉聽尊便，不過日後你還有什麼想打聽，我隨時都能夠告訴你。”

“謝了。”

這樣就好了。  
現在都還會想起那段時候他和吉克˙耶格爾的訊息內容。

“是阿克曼先生啊！聽說你們結婚了，要幸福啊！”

“耶格爾好嘛？喔喔有其他工作啦。”

“結婚果然也是踏入另一階段的繁忙啊，沒辦法再像以前一樣隨心所欲了吧。”

從今以後，也不會再有此類的對話了。  
看著手中那張撕的僅剩一點，留下他前任伴侶容貌的相紙，他攤開皮夾，將艾倫的笑顏慎重收回最底層夾層，一個還特別被割開的內襯布裡，將所有對他的思念沉入湖底。  
這樣就好，這樣就好了……

「親愛的……你已經沒在那家店了？我上次落地後去了一趟。」

「……」面對他的疑問，艾倫其實相當顯而易見的，似是啞口無言，又像被戳破了什麼一時找不到絕對適切的理由「我辭了……畢竟公司這邊比較重要，那麼晚還去駐唱隔天容易遲到。」

但利威爾還是無條件相信他所有說詞。  
男人總感覺有那麼幾分不對勁，但看他在談話後露出一如往常淺淡的微笑，也就不疑有他。

只是疙瘩從未消失。

他們結婚時艾倫已經是個長髮及肩的清秀小夥子，經過一兩年，問題陸續浮上檯面，利威爾發現自己漸漸無法忽略橫在兩人之間的鴻溝，從前他們的心是如此貼近，初相識卻像多年緣分，如今反而透露著陌生人的保留。  
是什麼潛移默化，改變了一切？

他清楚，不知何時起艾倫對於職業、工作、金錢有了超乎程度的標準。  
從前半同居的日子，回來必定有孩子在，也許一通電話，可能是艾倫、可能是他自己，在杳無人煙的深夜或清晨趕到對方身邊。清醒時就能看見他，或是那個矗立在燈光下的歌者。  
可他像是為了證明自己的獨當一面，投注了所有精力，犧牲熱誠，最後把彼此搞成了幾乎錯開的狀態。  
利威爾明白，自己有足夠的經濟來養活彼此，什麼都不用做也沒關係，這種理念要是被孩子知道必定天翻地覆，可也不該是把自己逼到沒日沒夜、走投無路的地步。  
艾倫賺錢的目的從責任變成了自尊心，想養活伴侶的自尊心，利威爾不會不懂，這點彼此是一樣的，只是哪怕走偏一毫米，便是走火入魔。

他開始鑽進為何步入婚姻反也步入死胡同這個迴圈，甚至在幾次艾倫提早回家，當他提出為什麼如此繁忙，孩子只嫌他囉唆、厭煩。

不會是情感上的背叛，但肯定出於什麼緣故。  
最初只是溝通，溝通無效晉升為爭執，利威爾的工作是高壓族群，那孩子？  
看來對方也因不明原因負擔過重，幾番爭論之後，狀態終於一發不可收拾，憤怒成了情緒的宣洩媒介，覓得一小點出口便洶湧而至。

「你給我清醒點看看你自己……漫無目的的忙碌，那不是刻苦耐勞，那叫白忙活。」

「大機長大人現在就會這樣教訓人了？也不想想我怨過你的職業嗎？沒有。為何你現在不能支持我？」

其實他們都不喜歡把無聲的默認與付出擺上天秤來衡量誰愛的多，只是任憑衝動吞噬理智。

「……你要我怎麼支持？人之間的談話固然重要，但很多事不斷口說總有一天會變質……你難道沒點自覺？你幾乎連家都快不回了。」那只是一個旁敲側擊，他希望他意識到，枝椏上的鳥兒已不再啼叫。

適時鬆開風箏的線，他明白，可是不代表他可以繼續眼睜睜看著他消磨自己、埋沒他本來擁有的非凡成就。  
眼看艾倫又要轉身進房逃避問題，利威爾當機立斷扯住他的手。

「這次把話說清楚，至少別讓我擔心。」

「該說的都說了，這份工作我很重視，新興產業根基不紮實本來就需要砸時間投入。還有，什麼不讓你擔心？您只是寂寞了想撒嬌吧？」艾倫那時疲倦不堪，精神來到盡頭，因此在氣頭上說了些什麼完全不知輕重好歹，裂痕也是在那一次產生的。

「你從未有過情人之間的無理取鬧我很珍惜……但不代表你就是能隨便的那位。」

利威爾按耐著性子說完，就看見艾倫拿起桌上的水杯，迎面就是讓人瞬間窒息的冷卻感，水潑了他一臉，打濕了頭髮和脖頸，髮梢上的水珠滴滴答答不斷落在肩膀，讓暈濕的範圍越來越多、越來越大。

他其實不是個沒有脾性的聖人，而是可以為了珍愛的東西壓抑起來。  
他也隨手抄起器皿，下意識的往艾倫腳邊砸。破碎的聲響如此宏亮如此近，讓孩子的心臟唰地降到冰點，慢慢低頭往那個方向看，證實了丈夫剛才確實對他做了威嚇的動作，警告他別再越雷池一步。  
那天在艾倫有些吸不到空氣的震懾感中結束。

而裂痕之後就是以破碎謝幕。

男人從來不做窺探隱私這樣的事，所以當他得知艾倫根本不是如他所言在一家知名企業上班，而是同時塞滿多項打工，只為填補大洞，他了解到就算出於某種善意也不會昇華它的本質，謊言仍舊是謊言。  
當時孩子根本沒有充沛的經濟來源，艾倫是偷偷借款買房。在19歲的狀態下開始貸款還款，背債工作，勞力的惡性循環，不知情的自己還住在這舒適的小別墅裡度過那些短暫的幸福日子，和接下來望不到頭的煎熬。這就是真相。

他褪去了酒吧駐唱這身衣裳，步入平庸，只為實現他曾經的誓言。  
我不會再遇到像你這樣愛我的人，我會拼盡所能，把一切最好的留給你。  
多麼純粹，多麼膚淺。太過年輕。

自那之後利威爾在爭吵中不斷暗示過，希望艾倫能感受到，主動告訴他實話，只要從他口中說出實話，即時停止這失序脫軌的所有，他覺得自己就還能從懸崖邊回頭。  
他就還能在一切無法挽回前阻止自己。  
男人想要的，只不過是一個擁抱而已，他們連體溫都不再熟悉，漸行漸遠。歌聲也逐漸遺忘。

機師在起飛前12小時都會進行酒測，定期也有安排的體檢。  
他在一次次的期望落空後碰了酒，也是由此開始休假放縱飲酒的習慣，其實不過是想念坐在台下的光景，只有那裡可以看見少年真實的模樣，樸實無華，通透清澈。  
他不到全然醉茫，猶如赴死前夜般壯膽，他的意識些許渾沌，額角的血管奔流脹痛。

他預感，這會是最後一次了。


	5. Chapter 5

有些枷鎖比較特別，沒有套牢的作用只是靜靜掛在那，你們想脫離現狀了，只需自己拿掉即可。

他喝到有點晚了，踉蹌踱步，事實上步伐有些違心，試圖阻止他回到家促成這個結局，因而在外頭流連到艾倫都已經倒在沙發上，男人卻殘忍地將他挖醒。

「起來……」孩子根本是累得不省人事，利威爾低沉的聲線不足以喚醒他，他更為粗暴的扯住人的領子強硬讓他起身「起來——」

「唔——利……利威爾？」醒是醒了，映入眼簾的是本能反應就覺得不妙的狀態，幾分畏懼「你是在……發什麼瘋？！」

「告訴我實話……」求你了，艾倫。

「什麼實話……我們到底還要為這莫名其妙的問題爭鬥多久？」他撫著太陽穴、視線向下撇，不敢去與利威爾正視，然而這舉動卻點燃了男人此時的導火線。

「——你隱瞞的一切！」他是用吼的，那一聲短促、一瞬即逝的話在耳邊乍響，讓艾倫嚇起全身戰慄，和那一天相同的冰冷由腳底竄升，可他毫不退讓。

拜託你了……艾倫……別讓我在這殺死彼此，別讓我變回那個連自己都唾棄的人渣……拜託……

「如果你堅持，那我跟你之間就沒什麼好說的。」事到如今，他還像隻初生羔羊，明明聞出了不尋常的氣味，就因為太過年輕，不識好歹。

而艾倫的話這次化成了利刃，生生刨開了利威爾不為人知的醜陋，撕開了他的痂皮，鮮血淋漓。

「啊哈——好痛！」

霎時，一個力道由頭皮泛開，利威爾扯住他的長髮，艾倫疼的盤坐沙發，雙手往上虛抓試圖揮開男人的箝制，下一刻被利威爾甩在地上，肩膀與地板的撞擊讓他整個人從疲勞與剛才一連串的混亂中徹底清醒。同時也引爆了怒火。  
他開始反擊回去，起初只是簡單的由躺地的姿態去踹利威爾的腿骨，沒想到對方真的毫不留情直接往他的肚子踢了幾下，艾倫被他衝擊的發疼、咳嗽，抱腹蜷縮在地，內傷痛的令他蹬腳。  
還未來的及讓他消停，頭上又再度傳遞撕裂般的劇痛，利威爾再次扯緊他的頭髮半拉半拖行走向臥室，孩子立刻曉得打算掙脫，可盛怒之下那力道大的紋絲不動，艾倫被甩上床，沒來得及起身逃離利威爾就壓了過來。  
口中盈滿的味道飄散酒氣，前襟被扯開，扣子散落在床鋪上、落在木地板上發出了幾聲悽慘的聲響。  
細微的痛楚在脖子和鎖骨上肆虐，接下來的事可想而知，艾倫不想在這種情緒下於是更大幅的抵抗，上半身被禁錮，他用腳去踹去掃試圖把人頂開，但沒有效果，只引出了男人的暴虐。  
那沒有收斂的拳頭第一下落在艾倫的身上，他反而沒感覺到痛，而是震驚，接著幾下往他臉上砸的也拉回了他的思緒，可是打擊讓他頭暈目眩。

嘴裡除了發酵的酒精味，接著彌漫了鐵鏽味，是哪邊的血？在拳頭接觸間似乎不只皮肉蹦破的嘴角，還有被自己的牙割破了口腔，臉頰不知道為什麼在自己意識到流淚之前就已經有一股溫熱流淌，等到水珠滾落發覺刺痛感才知道皮膚有了一口子。

「呃——」即使喝得過醉，攝取超量的酒精硬不起來，強制的箍弄勃起在未經擴張的情況下插入依然痛苦不已難以承受「住手……利威爾……好痛……」

從未有過的，毫不溫柔，充斥暴虐的發洩，現在他一口氣讓艾倫承受著。

「好痛……真的好痛……」

丈夫對自己的哀求充耳不聞，他真正哭起來時反大大刺激了男人的施虐慾，進出的地方帶了一點血絲。  
那地方像烙鐵貫穿蹂躪他的身軀，屈辱又難過，接著他被翻過身，腰被重重壓制在床，整個人呈現被按趴的姿勢，像條求操的母狗。  
身體一下一下的頂撞，面部朝下快讓他在這場性交中窒息，他無法抵擋只得側臥，眼淚靜靜的浸濕床單，以致他沒去留心頸窩和肩胛不斷新增的咬傷，也沒立刻聽清利威爾的呢喃。

「艾倫……你為什麼要瞞我……我們該怎麼辦？你讓我該怎麼辦……救救我……好嘛？」

下身被注入體液的同時，自己也無法控制的射了出來，每一股都像是蜂針連帶著體內的臟器與性命，激烈又瘋狂。

那是他的丈夫，他怎不愛他，所以即使是在這樣的情況下，這樣的強暴侵犯，身體也還應和著對方，洩過的地方夾在身體和床墊之間擠壓，不管幾次，也還是能為利威爾興奮勃起。

「嗯……唔、啊……啊……」

翹起的陰莖泡在被白漿濕黏的布料上碾壓摩擦，像被踩奶般的搓揉出精，一道一道濺在床單的小水窪，在他被利威爾抓扯髮根強迫他昂起頭，迫使他回過身親吻、啃咬他的嘴，另外一隻得空的手則取代了原本處於的溫吞，粗暴的套弄、榨取，在男人溫熱的掌心強制射精。艾倫在這樣夾雜愛欲的虐待下迷失自我，中途他一度失去意識。  
直到外頭深沉的黑開始有天色，他才感覺到終於拔出的濕漉器官，以及被澆灌、飽含，自體內慢慢流淌而出的精液。

他被折騰的乏力，疼痛和連續高潮的疲軟致使他的眼皮沉重，可是他卻感受的到一股山雨欲來的前兆，為什麼？他明明如此可惡不是嗎？

艾倫側過頭，發現男人已經套上褲子坐在床沿，他的雙肘撐放在膝上，手摀住雙眼低頭不語，他沒見過這樣的背影，沒了他這些日子以來的逼人氣焰，透露著他不該會有的頹喪。

「利威爾？……」艾倫試著喚了他，單是他不回應，腦中便警鈴大作，剛才讓他嗓子叫啞了，他艱難的扯開喉嚨不斷喊著伴侶的名字，直到，他起身即將邁步。

「利威爾……別這樣……不要走好嘛？利威爾……」

我錯了……

你又怎麼肯定他知道實情了？理由很簡單，於心有愧，所以下意識做出了心虛的結論，哦不，正確來說，那是他，唯一一件瞞著利威爾的事。

你其實一直都心知肚明才對。

他抬手去勾牛仔褲上的皮帶圈，但差了一點，手撲了空，艾倫看著利威爾頭也不回的去了客廳，頃刻悲從中來，他慢慢翻過身，好看的面容全攪在一起像團爛泥卻沒有眼淚，只是開始劇烈換氣，不敵抽噎的平躺。  
他後來在自己的哭聲裡聽到一種絕望的聲音，大門打開又闔上，那不過是鐵鋁雕花，卻猶如墓園的沉重門扉，喪鐘打響。  
當時他還沒想像過其後面臨的事，光是這些日子他們的爭執，丈夫最後暴怒留在他身上的痕跡，和他第一次把他拋下似的行為，都足夠讓孩子痛不欲生。

孩子哭累睡著的，隨後因發炎反應發了燒，昏沉間度過這一天，清醒後他顫巍巍的爬去洗浴清理，不堪負荷的趴在客廳。  
他不敢待在柔軟的床上，他怕錯失任何利威爾回來的第一時間。身體和心理傷害沒再讓他哭泣，因為不會有人再替他擦了，這個預感讓他只敢靜靜的掉幾滴淚。

接著幾天，利威爾都不在家。  
艾倫只顧待著，死守的待著，扔在一旁的手機亮了多少次、顯示一長排訊息和未接，他全拋諸腦後，他當時放空的腦海有稍微意識到，不是那麼對於錢汲汲營營？而今管不著工作失聯這檔子事，失業，就算失去還清欠款的來源，事到臨頭他才回想起，一切的初衷都是為了利威爾。  
是什麼時候開始，在人海中走著走著就迷茫了。

他認為這真的是利威爾頭一回生氣，打算在人回來時跟他好好坐下來談，他明白了，可為時已晚。  
幾日後丈夫再次出現在他眼前時，他的身邊跟了兩位人士，一個是他的律師，另一個則是艾倫的律師。

這份貴重的生日禮物不僅僅是讓彼此搬進去展開未來的生活，艾倫還將房子登記在利威爾名下，然而這讓利威爾不得不做此決定。  
他以自己的財產繳清，然後將房子過回給原主人。這另一面的涵義，孩子不會不懂。

「由於雙方於法定尚為配偶關係，因此此筆過戶不會產生贈與稅，但比較需要注意的是接著所立刻要進行的離婚協議，其不動產相關稅務由誰繳納？」

「一律由我這辦理，身分證明就先放在你們那等一切辦妥再歸還就好。」

法庭其實沒有想像中的浩大，這只是家事庭何況並沒有提告，所以除了一位檢查官和兩位委任律師，加上當事人兩位，整個空間大的產生回音，那些對話也只嗡嗡作響，聽不清晰，來回打在艾倫的胸膛。

「好的，那麼……雖然我是阿克曼先生您聯絡的，但依約我作為耶格爾先生的代書與律師我必須依照法規與流程。」女子相當制式的與委託人做了開場，然後將視線轉向了艾倫「耶格爾先生身上有相當明顯的受傷痕跡，方便提出幾個問題嗎？」

「嗯……嗯。」

「請問您的傷是怎麼來的？」

「這是……」

「是我。」他遲疑該從哪解釋起，利威爾卻了然即答，如同回答前面那些問題一般乾脆「這些傷是我動手留下的。」

「耶格爾先生……阿克曼先生說的是實情嗎？」

「是……」不知為何，重述這些事時，艾倫一部分不想要立罪在男人身上，可那些都是現實。

「在爭吵過程中有性侵犯和性暴力的舉動，婚內強暴屬親屬或當下目擊之第三人提出才會進行起訴，是為告訴乃論，不會有檢查官介入，耶格爾先生要提告或是申請保護令嗎？」

「不用……真的都不用……」

「好的，那麼作為代理，我方沒其他問題，請繼續剩餘的程序。」兩位律師沒有多執著於被害人是否會因懼怕威脅而不提告，他們看多了，婚姻走到死絕的時候。

過程中幾乎沒有需要艾倫發言的場合，也或許，他找不到一個能夠理出思緒的時機，因為這正是利威爾架構的局面。  
愛情擱淺，末路窮途，他傷害艾倫也是不爭的事實，他不是不敢保證，而是斷言他們的感情無法回到最初的純粹。利威爾不敢正視的，其實不是撲空的時光，而是他的愛已經拖累、阻擋了艾倫的去路。  
他只是在某一回落地後，跟著同期們一起到一間酒館慶祝，在那看到一隻雛鳥在高點上清啼。可他無法保證哪天不會捏死手中摯愛的鳥兒。

「為什麼……一定要做到這樣不可？你都知道了，我們難道不能修正它？」

男人在一步的距離外看著他，這一步卻猶如天涯，風揚起了黑色的髮絲，凌亂、蕭條，就像那一天他坐在床邊，明明沒看見利威爾的臉，他現在卻能確信，這就是他當時的表情。  
因此他明白，他們結束了。  
因為知道已無法挽救，眼淚溢出眼眶，本能的試圖以示弱來換取同情。

「艾倫。」他的語調和每個微光灑落的清晨一樣，輕柔，隨時會消逝，他抬起雙手捧住孩子的雙頰，拇指不斷抹去那些水珠，輕拂臉上的紗布「對不起。」

利威爾沒有流淚，可是哭了，艾倫的眼淚都落到了他的眼睛裡，匯聚在眼珠的邊緣，最後沿著臉頰蜿蜒而下，他稍微施力，讓孩子往前傾，彼此的額頭碰在一塊，耳邊盡是艾倫壓抑的啜泣聲。

Sorry, I love you.  
And, goodbye.

艾倫不知道的是，利威爾怕了，他害怕以愛為由而去傷害他的自己。

東西只花了幾天整理、一趟車就撤光了，有些東西則留在那棟房子隨孩子處置，就因為他說的，意義太深，反而帶不走。  
不過利威爾完全漏算一件事。  
他天真的以為，只要與現在做切割就可以很快回復到過往的步調，卻忘了人要與過去揮別是不可能的。

他們交往同居的那些年，正是在自己的家。  
逃的過一個躲不了下一個。  
他的浴室，他的床，他的廚房，孩子還特別喜歡客廳的地毯，他說過，在電視機前的光亮下擁抱很窩心。他讓東西充盈了房子，好遮去他們恩愛的痕跡，以前有多幸福，現在就有多刺眼。

他以為自己徹底斷絕了，實質是再也無法掙脫。  
就連翡翠，那填補內心空蕩的孩子，也是因為相同顏色的眼睛才為此命名，偶爾睡醒看見正在舔著自己的翡翠，牠碧綠色的眸子，故意誤認為，一覺醒來，艾倫還在他的身邊。

你騙誰呢？你根本沒資格來談愛，我們本性難移。是你把一個人給毀了。


	6. Chapter 6

失去才懂珍惜，真是千古不變的犯賤。

家裡這天似乎有派對，人群之中他看到了拿著香檳與他人談笑風生的目標，不管不顧一拳就砸在對方臉上，硬生生把人揍倒在地。

「就是你吧？……變成這樣你滿意了？！看到我這樣狼狽、看到我離婚高興了嗎！」

「……你不認為，自己才是破壞的那位嗎？」周圍的人看見對吉克動手的是他的弟弟也不好插手，只得先讓出空間，往後退形成了一個圓形空缺「我是看不下去了才去告訴他，他老實到連跟蹤你都不打算這麼做……先進屋吧，不好看。」

人是老實的照著自己哥哥的話做了，可一入內依然放任怒火大肆延燒。

「還知道要進屋裡？還知道被打難看？！那麼你他媽為什麼要做這種多餘的事！」他用力的朝地板筆劃，憤恨的對著吉克咆哮。

「確實，這回我不說就完全不會鬧成今天這德性，然後呢？你怎麼打算的？把他蒙在鼓裡？繼續把他關在那個你製造出來的高塔？」吉克說的每字每句都在拷問，那些變得與利威爾針鋒相對的日子歷歷在目。

「夠了……別說了……」

「你是愛這個伴侶，還是要強硬他接受你給的而去塑造一個伴侶？你根本忘了他對你的愛，你在折磨他。」

「夠了！」

他掐住吉克猛地把人按上走廊的牆，而他冷眼旁觀似的，面對弟弟的激動毫無波瀾。

「你這只是自欺欺人，艾倫，你再清楚不過，我說的都是事實。」

接著他抬起手，一拳打在了吉克的鏡框旁，掛在走廊覆蓋玻璃的掛畫，玻璃落了滿地，碎的再也無法拼湊完整。

5月20日，這個諧音的日子快把他悶壞了，世界上除了情人節外似乎還可以不斷冒出能夠來折磨他的節日。  
他坐在人行道上的長椅，仰望頭頂上的街燈，光暈周圍吸引了幾隻飛蟻，接著細細的雨點慢慢打碎牠們的薄翼，一隻一隻從他的視野裡消失，他覺得幾天前的自己，也蠻像斷翅的螻蟻。

「《痛苦到想死就辭職》、《辭職創業》、《辭職，還是撐下去？》，媽的你滿櫃子都是這樣的書，就沒點有趣的？漫畫也好啊！你根本就不想幹了。」

「是啊，日復一日，日升工作，日落休息，話說日落我也還是工作。」他敷衍友人還不忘自嘲一番。

「那你要等到什麼時候？擇日不如撞日，長痛不如短痛，趕緊了斷痛快。」

「那怎麼行？都這個年紀了一定得要有份職業才體面，你懂的，做做樣子。」

說者無意聽者有心，艾倫如此回答卻聽見一個聲響，讓不耐煩的把書塞回架上，書殼抵到邊撞出了聲音。

「你以為你騙的了認識你的人？你的性子不會允許你屈就或服從……你還打算靠這種方式麻痹到什麼時候？已經一年了，兄弟……」

艾倫自那之後時有盯著一個地方發神走心的狀況，讓揪著眉峰咋舌一聲上前，語重心長。

「你曉得，他不是不愛你吧？」

「……曉得。正是清楚明白……才更加難過。」

「那就對了，自己的錯，怪不了別人。」他把人扣在臂彎裡，用力的打了打艾倫的肩膀，難兄難弟「不過你也該試著走出來了。」

為了躲雨他離開了那座長椅，跑到了騎樓下，接著沿著商家屋簷行走，但想來，他那時不要離開長椅不知會算幸還不幸。

那個時間店家打烊的打烊，放鐵門的放鐵門，留下一個個展示櫥窗的溫暖光線，有種熟悉的溫馨而又苦澀，那是他所沒能把握的。可像是上帝在看著他這隻可憐蟲，隔著一道行經的玻璃門，不用推開，他精準瞟見一個喝醉的身影，他那醉得不省人事的前夫。

沒有刻意放輕腳步來到他身邊依舊渾然不覺，台子上幾個傾倒凹陷的啤酒罐、一大瓶空了的烈酒。

“我愛你，也愛你唱歌的模樣。”

他還記得，利威爾是如何以他帶有一點紋路的五官，歷盡滄桑抬手輕撫他微腫的臉頰。

本決定好只是上前去給他蓋上外套，轉頭就走，終究是敵不過這些日子的思念、往事浮上心頭，由後抱住了睡沉的人。  
那後背如一寬闊，和他們相戀時，艾倫貓膩依偎一樣，那麼現在，靠緊他也還能被原諒嗎？

這家店其實也已經歇息了，是老闆還讓人賴在這，後邊傳來廚房忙進忙出的腳步聲和清洗杯盤的水流聲，店裡只留下幾盞暖色的壁燈，本來雋永的音樂也只剩那在耳畔低吟的安眠曲。

帶我飛上月球，他就愛這首，他竟然還愛這首。似乎連老闆都知道，所以貼心的放著給人醒酒。

「……對不起，是我不懂珍惜……」原來那時心疼他的才華、心疼他的身子，他卻不懂。利威爾留了一句對不起，可他才是真正要道歉的人，然而卻沒能傳達。

只是，利威爾並不是單獨來的，因此當他發現原先只是離座的友人目睹這一幕，立即像隻做錯事的小貓，驚的抽回了手，一時說不出半個字。

「要我保密？還是跟這個可憐沒人要的老臭臉說？」

「請不要告訴他！絕對不行！拜託了！」他恭敬的向人懇求，友人只是靜靜的扯起嘴角，看向這個年輕人，果然還是如男人的口述執拗，但不會不理解，利威爾愛他的理由。

「既然是你想好的決定，我會尊重的。」

「對不起……」

「不需要跟我道歉啊……」女人用指節抵了抵男人厚重的眼袋，然後趁隙揉亂他那頭黑髮「你們，想好就好。」

而他像秋後最後一片不敵枯黃的楓，離開得倉皇。青年跑了出去，忘了前面維持的寧靜，也顧不上最後也許會將人驚醒，身後門上的搖鈴聲越來越遠。  
艾倫現在想來一隻菸，摸了摸才悲哀的想起，剛才的行屍走肉間他隨手把口袋裡的東西全進了路邊的垃圾桶，隨便果腹的晚餐發票、漫無目的的計程車找零、新工作的履歷、他救命藥般的菸盒、一張裁下的兩人的證件照。

雨已經不止殺死蟲子，還大到快把他淹沒，他垂首任憑雨幕將他的身影變的透明，他不敢這樣的自己還奢望再次從前夫那拿取什麼，也沒有資格，可是現在卻又像隻吃不到餌食的野狗一般落魄。  
他捂著臉，有很多水從他的頭髮上匯聚往下，爬過他的指縫，與下頷的水珠合併，落在他腳下的鏡面裡。  
水不斷從髮梢冒出，在掌心裡形成一座世上最小的海洋。


	7. Chapter 7

又是一個熾熱夏季，自前年他們參加過音樂節這樣小型的業餘團體表演，迴響大於預期，海洋音樂祭因此直接點名了當時的幾個出眾樂團，其中一個就是艾倫和弗洛克他們。

熱浪與性有所聯想，在腦子融成漿糊時他回想到。  
他的第一次是怎麼給出去的？  
說起來，曾經在午夜電影包廂做過那種別人看不下去的事。  
能用拳頭就打穿沒什麼隔音效果的廉價木板傳來敲門聲，工作人員來催趕清場，利威爾則是將領口拉整扣回幾顆釦子、提起褲頭走往門口，打開一縫遞出面額加時包夜，然後重新將門帶上，闔個嚴實，拉開早就凌亂的上衣回到他身邊。

那時他才16歲，所以男人沒有做到最後。  
雖說他並沒有進來，但幾乎可以算是透徹了彼此的身體，艾倫的眼角粉粉的，有些緊張心跳急遽，不過一直直勾勾的盯著男人瞧，年輕的身體容易接受也充滿好奇，不時漾起甜甜的笑。  
利威爾居高臨下，垂墜的襯衫正好可以遮擋上衣被掀起在胸口以上的身軀，彼此被男人圈在一起的下身也藉由敞開的褲腰遮蔽，雖說電影的光亮完全映照不到兩人袒裸的肌膚，但一樣能從青澀的細軟嗚咽和一次次蜷曲腳趾的抽搐，清楚沙發床那纏綿悱惻的動靜。  
徹夜連播演了什麼，他已經不記得了。

第二天走經櫃台，兩人默契地盡量不與裡頭的人對上眼，女服務員默默低下頭，利威爾輕輕摟上艾倫的腰。  
店家還沒營業的清晨，兩人只能忍著肚子的哀嚎走到附近的公園等待，在平行的鞦韆上，艾倫從高點晃回低處男人才低聲開口。

「抱歉，讓你在那麼不乾淨的地方。」

「……」艾倫睜圓了他的貓瞳，頭頂有冒煙的趨勢，本來順水推舟的發生也就顯得稀鬆平常，沒去多想，現在被拉回去意識這件事，臉反倒誇張的漲紅，畢竟誰都沒想到會那麼突然，兩人就進展到這一步「不……我沒覺得不好。」

「你確定？自己的青春，對象是個男的還是我這樣的大叔，很失望吧。」

「其實，完全不會……大概是，一起做著被你認可的壞事，感覺很刺激。」聞言，男人失笑一聲，無奈的叨念著“你啊……”擰了擰孩子的臉蛋，又捧過來親，孩子想起他是那樣無比珍愛自己。

曾經被捧在手心傾盡天下去溫柔以待，然而那時卻又像你恨我一樣的用力操開我的全部。

白天他們在遠離海邊的樹陰搭建的休息區排練，在傍晚時分移動到沙灘上架設好的舞台setting，直到橘色紫色的天空消失，燈火通明打亮了漆黑煞人的海洋，入夜的濱海小鎮喧鬧無比。  
這裡離市區相當遠，夏季除了三三兩兩玩水的遊客，便是指望這一年一度的國際盛會，賺取觀光財。  
麥克風前，艾倫心如擂鼓，縱使當初在聽見男人的那些話，他的心跳也是跳的如此快，沒想到它還能再有這麼激昂的一天，否則他以為，他的心早已死在那時候。  
利威爾註定是他的終點，但也會是另一個起點。

呼吸沉重，他緩緩啟口，娓娓道來，說不會緊張那絕對是騙人的，他感覺現在自己正處於一個高峰，命懸一線。腳下的舞台不是舞台，握著的收聲也不是收聲，而是站在絞首台活板上握緊了繩結。

在吱吱作響的床上  
與其溫柔以對  
倒不如溫存彼此緊繃的身體  
接著我們二人再次閉上雙眼  
讓愛在哀歌中永不褪色

時間安排上，十來組團體，每組樂團約兩到三首歌正好排滿一日的音樂祭節目。  
艾倫唱完第一首，削尖的下巴已經凝聚小水珠，這個不知名團體主唱的聲線獲得迴響，在一片歡聲雷動中，有一瞬間，他想著今天登記的兩首試水溫、尚未成熟的歌，是否是命運，在現場演唱過後於掌聲裡完成。

心跳在加快到一個程度後，再接收到更刺激的訊息反而可能會反應出遲滯。  
他在高流明、熱辣的聚光燈下，突然掃到了，密密麻麻的歡快人群裡，那抹熟悉的身影。  
俐落的黑色短髮、瓷白的膚色、獨特的氣質。  
那面對自己時才有的溫柔神色、黑紫蓊鬱的眼袋、他的，丈夫。  
他的腦袋其實一片慘白，像眼睛直視強光般，一切都消失在視野裡，他想哭，不過演唱是如一進行。他在掐緊咽喉的狀態下唱出：

如果你尚未改變心意  
希望你今晚能在我身邊  
我已厭倦故作堅強  
面對你我幼稚得可憐  
每當我想起你 寶貝  
直到現在我才能夠說 我想你  
然而說我很抱歉卻是如此地難

如今的每字每句，都像是絲線纏繞在艾倫的脖子上，勒緊，或是將他吊死。

假使不為任何人  
而是為了你 想唱出這首歌餘韻綿綿

這一切，都像在道歉，不是特意安排，因為他根本沒有神通廣大的能力能夠料到，利威爾會出現在這個場合。  
他不確定利威爾的視線是否一直放在他身上，至少他自己是不敢與他對上眼的，他就是個做錯事的孩子。  
樂團一撤到幕後，艾倫立刻三步併兩步跑下鐵梯，明明在台上還精準鎖定到的，才幾秒卻又在茫茫人海裡失去他的蹤跡。  
他幾乎快在眾目睽睽之下崩潰，但最後他只是漠然的踱回休息區，弗洛克一看見他便匆匆走上前，面色凝重。

「你能騙過所有人蒙混過關但騙不了我，第二首歌你鎖喉了，還有第四節也彈岔了音……我不是交代過了，你少抽點。」

這都能聽出來？艾倫只能乾笑。而弗洛克給了他一記眼刀，用力掐按他的肩膀，說了句：別失準了首席，就走出了休息區。那傢伙對於認真的事總帶著一股怒氣沖沖的勁，有某種熟悉的感觸。

當年男人希望自己全心投入自己的才華，他從旁引導讓他卸掉多餘沒有展望的絆腳石，從老歌跨足了流行曲，現在如期在唱著自己寫的歌。從街坊市集裡的小麻雀，成了今天眾所矚目的夜鶯。

可身邊已沒有當初那個人。

＊＊＊

艾倫穿著簡單的挖背背心搭牛仔褲，露出的手臂有纏繞其上的荊棘花紋，不多，畫面美感剛好，除了那個臉頰上已變成一個淡粉色月牙的印記，利威爾目光無法挪開的是，他耳珠上的黑色耳釘。  
那是以前孩子睡熟了，他一個興起把他打的，當時起床後他整個人相當錯愕，尷尬了好幾天不知怎麼抗議這個狀況，那模樣充分滿足他的作惡心理，那失措的可愛神情。  
現在他還繼續戴著耳釘。

演唱還沒結束，艾倫他們並不是最後一組，他就只為那兩首，聽完便轉身融入混亂的人流裡。  
他在人海中逆游，人們從他兩側掠過，其中還有一位和他相同髮色與瞳彩的女孩。  
她只是默不作聲，任憑男人和她擦肩而過，她也只是一個故事中的旁觀者，作為見證，她認為自己理應保持沉默，讓故事自己去發展，不過終究不忍心還是提點了一件事。

「有些事錯過了時機就有可能無法再交匯。」

女孩只是在吵嚷的場合裡，對著空氣說話。

不是誰都以完美無瑕之姿立足於世，或許他被機長一職包裹的光鮮亮麗，也無法催眠他自己曾經有過傷害前科的事實。

「不要再去見他了！求求您。」

利威爾的家世比較特殊，是跟母親和舅舅生活在一起，不過只在年輕的時候。不希望看著母親留戀著那個不愛她的前夫，身上總是斑斑青紫的回來。

「你在幹什麼兔崽子！那可是你母親！」原本將母親的脖子掐的死緊的青年，在旦夕之間被即時回來親眼目睹的舅舅爆打在地。

「與其讓她去見那個垃圾慢慢折磨致死，不如我——」對於他的答話，其中參雜不諒解與驚愕，化作更為極端的疼痛教訓來遏阻，卻也奠基了青年的暴力因子。

一個人的出生也許悲苦，也許寒微，他決心過不要成為那種人，然而在與女孩的衝突後，他發現堅守的信念其實並非牢固高尚，它根本還要比低等更為下賤，而艾倫，他此生唯一的愛，讓他徹底體悟到他骨子裡的腐敗，最痛恨的血親，不變的影響。

不過在他頭也不回的離去，他聽見身後的女孩衝他喊「我一點都不在乎——如果你到現在還愧疚，你該放過自己了。」

然而他只是頓了頓腳步。

韓吉很疑惑為什麼他會在這時間把人特地叫出來約到餐館，點了幾份超過他們兩人食量的餐食。

男孩點了兩種批薩，一個巧克力香蕉、一個日本抹茶味，那時男人看了面有難色，他第一次知道有這種甜點，那就跟你拿夏威夷批薩去威脅一個義大利人是一樣的。

「我不認為本該是鹹食的東西做成甜的會搭……」

「很搭！而且，我還要教你……」他拿起各兩片批薩，把料的那一面疊在一起，變成一個有厚度的派「這個簡直是絕配！」

「呵，你可把我逗樂了，甜心。真奢侈的吃法。」記憶裡永遠不會少的，是不論孩子長了多少個頭，他總想去搓揉他的軟髮。他可愛的初戀，他年幼的伴侶。

「每個人小時候多少會有想大快朵頤什麼吧？獨佔一桶冰淇淋直接拿湯匙挖，或是把火腿拿來啃、一個人直接咬一個蛋糕，難道你沒有過嗎？」

他想起那個嘴邊沾滿巧克力醬抹茶醬喋喋不休的傢伙，他最後是回答他什麼呢？小時候家境貧苦，母親和舅舅的工資不夠撐起家，都是麵包果腹，他當然想過溫飽，不止這些，而是很多很多，遠比孩子要來的貪婪。但當時他最後似乎選擇避諱不談這些他視為污點的過去。

韓吉看他一直對著眼前兩整張圓滿的批薩發愣，正想開口，就看人突然豪邁撕起兩大片，做出完全不符合他性子的舉動，大口咬下，腮幫子鼓起，果不其然咀嚼幾下後，利威爾蹙了下眉頭便咳嗽起來。

「喂喂喂！你是想把自己噎死嗎？！」

「咳……咳、咳咳……甜死了，這個……」韓吉有些看不下去的拍著他的後背，可他還邊咳邊失笑出聲，只是那笑容配上的，是他泛紅的眼睛。

「還會笑就死不了。」


	8. Chapter 8

「我有認識經營live house的朋友，他知道我們這團滑水門外漢，前些時候他跟我提了，他那邊有個機會，讓我們去舊金山，從跑跑炒熱氣氛的小表演開始，他認為幸運的話，我們也許能再有名氣些。」

這就是他如今在收拾屋子的開頭，一時間不會回來了，也許還是會，只不過無法長住了吧。  
滿室的凌亂終於一一歸位，其後鋪上了防塵布，時間要像浪花拍打礁岩，需要多久才能侵蝕淡化？轉眼三年過去，他發現這棟房子最初的意義和裡頭被書寫進的過往依然鮮明，他考慮過處理，並想辦法將財務物歸原主，但終究是無法下手，要是連這裡的存在都親手泯滅，他將一無所有。

他們在班機上，弗洛克難得辦事不周全，大夥座位四散，艾倫率先挑了自己那排靠窗的，幸運的是他旁邊的乘客沒來，他有好幾小時的時間能獨自清靜，好整理離開家鄉的心情。

「Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Freiheit Airlines Flight 104 to San Francisco. Our total flight time will be 15 hours.」

他正覺得這位空姐的聲音好像在哪裡聽過，很快便由機長接續。

「Ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain speaking.」

「各位乘客早安，我是本班機機長 Levi˙Ackerman，現在高度36000英尺，當地目前攝氏溫度23度，預計當地時間凌晨2點到達，謝謝您的搭乘，祝您有個美好的旅途。」

廣播發出通話系統切斷的咔噠聲，艾倫早已將布鞋蹭掉，整個人蜷縮在座椅上，他一手環抱自己曲起的雙膝，一手勾起覆住髮頂在形成的臂彎裡痛哭失聲。

就這麼巧，他搭上了利威爾負責飛的航線，他說著流利的多語言匯報問候，曾在尾聲濫用公權當眾示愛求婚，而今則像是來為他送別的。

＊＊＊

當晚舊金山的停泊，利威爾還杵在機場大廳裡的大面帷幕前，眼前突然大亮，一道束光之後接著震耳欲聾，外頭傾盆大雨，淹沒了夜間殘存的燈火，變得晦暗。

「你還沒去用餐？」

「待會。」

「……嘿，你知道我今天看到了什麼？」男人沒回應，人在這，可心神又放在了天空上，她知道他有時會如此，停頓了下才接續道「艾倫他下了班機。」

都決定好了，為何又悵然若失？  
陰雨天竟然也膽敢主宰他的心緒了，玻璃上盡是狂風驟雨一絡絡浪潮般的水痕，像矗立在戶外，拍打、濡溼他的心頭。  
他的掌心拂上裡頭倒映的自己，老友走近他，攬住他的肩頭。  
那場雨下了好一陣子沒停，令人焦躁心煩。

要找到一個人的蹤跡其實並非難事，這不是一個新發現，而是不置可否的事實。  
他來到一間出租劇場，這次他沒讓人發覺。  
整個室內以拋光木頭裝潢，多數是劇團排練或是適合舞者練習用的場地，他們在前方舞台燈下，參加的人們隨興呈半圓圍攏，又維持一個剛好的觀賞距離。

他其實曾經想過，若是哪天再見到他，會不會彼此有誰能踏出那一步？  
可當利威爾真正看見他，過去的朝夕相處徘徊。  
歲月可以改變多少事？例如年紀，例如個性，周遭的景物，身邊的人來人往，到頭來，你發現自己不是這洪流之中的一份子，你格格不入，那麼多年了我們依舊獨立在那，而他在你的回憶裡依舊美好。

他一頭長髮，毫無波瀾。  
現在的他少了以前的年輕氣焰，沒了青少年的活潑倒是多了幾分滄桑冷豔。

他把所有思緒慢慢理出，溶進手中一小杯招待的香檳裡，喝下一口，過往的一切又浮現於腦海。  
頭一次去過那間酒館後，他醉心於花費一杯的酒錢來欣賞他整夜，他沒想過一個男孩能讓他如此著迷，不外乎他的歌聲清亮，舞台上的他閃閃動人，最主要的是他那不經意對上的一眼，顯然他對於陌生人的視線有些委婉，那樣巧笑倩兮的羞澀。

終於有天，他忍不住與孩子攀談，他問他臉上的妝是怎麼回事，艾倫回答那是效果，他還記得在他們才剛有一點認識，他是如何恬不知恥跟在孩子後頭，偷偷跟著溜進了他休息的化妝區，他有些無所適從，利威爾說，他只是想看看他本來的模樣。  
他的眉毛很淡，是被人加深的，或是他自己加深的，擦掉那些眉膏後，變得淺薄，像是蠶蛾的一對茸毛；眼睛周圍都是亮片亮粉點綴，如同帶有雀斑的農村女孩，他說那其實是模仿紅磨坊的意象。當時的他聽見這番話頭一次萌生了吃味的念頭，孩子懂紅磨坊意味著什麼嗎？他可了解那其中暗示的情慾？  
想霸佔起來，想立刻剝奪他與人的所有聯繫，不過他只是捏緊了擱在化妝台上的手，靜靜繼續凝視著人卸妝。黏著固定的膠和飾品一併被棉片帶走，露出了他微紅的皮膚，這麼近一看，除去了舞台的燈光和妝品的顏色，更加看清了他碧中帶藍的虹膜，他的眸子是剛成型的黑洞，將周圍最美的顏色往中間壓縮，而當他不自主的將手摸上他的臉蛋，他看見那眼睛裡的小小宇宙在竄動，激盪出光彩。

艾倫有點想閃躲卻被那在下巴扣住的指頭固定、摩挲磨撫，那其實完全超乎了一位認識不久的人所能有的舉動，可他一次次縱容人侵門踏戶，利威爾想回來，一眼傾心的不止是他。

他第一次真正擁抱他是在家裡的客廳，兩人塞在擁擠的沙發上，脫下的衣物壓在利威爾身下，有些早在一夜不語滑落在地，他修長的腿必須曲起來擱在男人身上才不會懸空，孩子靠在他的胸口，辰光熹微前他問，利威爾，你會喜歡天趕快亮嗎？  
當時的他還不是太過理解，他吻著他的髮根想了想只回，你呢？

“不喜歡。”

夢只會出現在夜晚，有些事也只能留在夜晚，現在他明白了，艾倫不想兩人太快曝曬在艷陽下的理由。  
曾經他貪婪的追求物質，如今單是望著他已是奢侈。  
也許從今以後他會痛苦，可他認為對自己已足夠仁慈。現在的他，埋藏在歌聲之後是一絲不被人輕易察覺的寂寥，他的歌聲不會為此失了神采，反倒添了屬於他的韻味。

鳥兒不再昂首高歌，牠只是斂起羽翅，挑了一處枯枝變得離群。因為鳥兒銜著牠的玫瑰，所以只能輕輕啼叫。  
儘管是多麼震耳欲聾的演奏，卻被那個捧住麥克風的人唱出小心翼翼，唱盡了一個人所能給予的溫柔，激情變得繾綣，纏綿變得曖昧。  
那是艾倫自己都沒明白的天賦，他一直在用感情演繹歌曲，也或許是那些老舊泛黃的故事影響甚遠。情歌曾被他唱成露骨的告白，而今則闡述了彼此的粉身碎骨和與遺缺共存的平靜。

I’m off the deep end, watch as I dive in  
我縱身躍入深淵中，親眼看著自己沉沒  
I’ll never meet the ground  
明知這樣的深水沒有盡頭  
Crash through the surface, where they can’t hurt us  
衝破平靜的海面，到那個沒人能夠傷害我們的國度  
We’re far from the shallow now  
我們已遠離了擱淺帶

他多想再一次為他，拂開額前垂散的那一縷髮絲，在那耳殼之上簪一朵帶有露水的花，指腹揉搓那總帶煙粉的眼角，試著拭去他在他身上留下的唯一一抹瑕疵。  
可你現在所該做的就只有，結束在陰影之中還留心他的可能，然後徹底離開這一切。  
我們曾經受困於淺灘，但現在的我們已經能自在地在水中遨游了。

他沒再聽進任何歌聲，只是毫無保留的讓艾倫的身影刻畫在眼底，他就看著，只是看著，孩子聲嘶力竭，額角身體在燈光下閃閃發亮的水花，蛾眉、杏眼、薄唇，他的純真、他的尖銳、他的悲慟，他的孩提時代、他的成長，以及他為艾倫套上戒指，一滴熱淚由他得償所願的幸福笑靨落下。最後利威爾在光影斑斕的場合於回憶中閉上眼，上鎖，靜默走出劇場。

台上的人舊時陋習依舊，他該全神貫注，不過於他而言最喜歡的事只需以最自然輕鬆的方式呈現，他縱容餘光指引，分神瞧了一下門口的方向，可那裡是闔著的，沒有任何動靜。


	9. Chapter 9

他的髮型沒再剪短過，頂多自己操著剪刀修修髮尾的分岔，在後邊往上梳成一個髮卷盤在那。

「我在機場了……大概明天中午到……哈哈別這麼急啊飛不用時間的嗎？明明是30歲生日被你搞得像30歲大壽……瑪帝、瑪奇還好嗎？她們吵著要吃我之前寄過去的糖……有、我這次帶了多一點……呵、總之，回頭見。」

晃眼他也30了，不年輕了，覺得人其實一過二開頭，所能把握的時間就在極速流逝。什麼風花雪月的青春疼痛，反而都是種奢侈。  
他的臉蛋不再秀氣，鬍渣讓他看起來老成，皮膚因為日曬風吹顯得粗糙，他單肩背著登大背，暫時待在立式充電區打發。  
他想剛才待在外頭吸菸室的情景，弗洛克沒在附近，這是他難得的呼吸空檔，裡頭充斥煙幕，他浸淫其中，大肆享受尼古丁帶來的飄忽。他到現在依然老是讓弗洛克頭痛，他不止一次的痛罵他這副醉生夢死的該死樣子，然而他的嗓子終究有了無法挽回的低沉。

反正他所追求的並非鎂光燈與人群，現在的他不是什麼無人之巔的尖端分子，但掌聲依然不會少有，或許從頭到尾沒有出眾過，但也不過是回到最初的模樣，那個在薪水不多，地板老舊掀起的小酒館駐唱的樸素男孩。  
他直了直背脊，雙手撐撐腰，伏在比自己身高低了些的桌面，才彎腰一會就有些痠疼，真的有年紀了，他有些自嘲挑眉，一個不經意的抬頭，本來換要抵住桌面撐著下巴的手緩緩放了下去……

還連在充電座上的插頭和電線被他幾乎是用扯的撤掉，拔腿就往一個方向狂奔。

他看見一個人，從前的頭髮剃得更短，臉頰上與自己同樣的位置也多了一個傷疤。

對方拖著簡便的小型行李箱踏上平面手扶梯，速度對於奔跑來說不快，可是人在另一側，中間隔了不少玻璃帷幕和伸縮圍欄劃分好的動線，也許一個柱子之後就會錯身，讓他不得不全力追逐。  
總算追上對方的腳步，然而他只是選擇遠遠看著，他沒有要去行前的辦公室或是任何地方待命，他站在落地窗前看著戶外一架架排列整齊的飛機，地勤作業中的、停駛保養的。

接著對方突然啟口發出聲音，他驚的以為被人發現蹤跡立刻躲進離自己最近的一根梁柱後，不過細聽之後他發現，人根本沒察覺他的存在，可他卻像被人抽去氧氣，微張著嘴、視線釘死在那人身上無法動彈，只因為男人輕輕唱著：

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

以前，男人明明只會開頭幾句，剩下的他都用哼的，跟他在一起，聽過的歌也不少了，但畢竟不是歌者，他沒有背詞的必要，可如今，他唱完了從前他總不會的後半段，唱完了整首。

他就愛這首，他竟然還愛這首。該說你，傻不傻？

給他沉湎的時間不多，有人走了過來，他狠下心踩出腳步，沒想到多年後再見，感覺其實很難口述言明，正確來說，他甚至可以算是相當平靜沒有太多想法，唯獨，已經辦理出境手續無法再出去到外頭的吸菸室，可他現在想來支菸的渴望強烈到快將他的心臟碾碎，他不得已進到男廁裡的隔間，幹了堵住感應的這種垃圾事，點起一根菸，可最後，他始終沒去銜住濾嘴，深吸一大口讓味道充盈肺部，他僅是兩指夾著，蹲在隔間裡的角落，另一手用力蓋住眼部，尖牙在唇上都留下紋路，任憑菸絲裊裊。

走到男人身邊的副機師來知會更新過的起飛時間，年輕人新進依然有不少有別於訓練時的瓶頸，對於這位一上任就搭擋到的資深機師，那些傳聞中的嚴厲苛刻不過都是些玩笑話，他只不過是話少，不苟言笑。因此青年很自然地在匯報後與他閒談。

「教官今天看起來很高興？」

「都差不多吧？……今天的天象不錯，是個很好的晴天。」


End file.
